Warner Stone
Warner Stone is an associate of the Valeska Crime Family who is otherwise known as the Count and likes to manage all of Valeska's affairs in a night club called the Inn. Biography Born as the son of Patrick Stone and Esther Stone. Esther left Patrick without even telling him she was pregnant. Warner Stone was then raised solely by his mother after his birth and was told his father died when he was young. It is implied that he was bullied as a child from a statement "Warner, don't listen to the other children" which he said his mother said to him. She used to sing to him at night and tell him that some day he would be a great man, developing his desires for power and to move up in the world. He eventually entered the criminal underworld through the Valeska Crime Family and got called "The Count". When his mother died from an illness, Warner met his father Patrick at his mother's grave. While at Patrick's house, Warner learned that his mother used to work as a cook for Patrick where they had been forbidden to make love. Upon Warner meeting his stepmother, Grace, and stepsiblings, Charles and Sasha, Patrick holds a toast to their family. Warner and Patrick start to bond. Warner learns Patrick is sick and that he has a hole in his heart that continues to get bigger. Warner eventually gathers up the courage to tell Patrick about his violent past. Warner contemplated on giving up his life of crime. Patrick tells Warner his past doesn't matter. This comes as a complete shock to Grace and her children. Grace tries to get Sasha to seduce Warner, but he rejects her advances. Patrick becomes really sick and doctors announce that his condition is getting worse. Patrick tells Warner that they will have many more years together. Patrick announces he wants to rewrite his will and leave everything to Warner. As Patrick and Warner have a drink, Patrick collapses since the wine was poisoned. After Patrick's death, the Stones wish to do away with Warner, however after Warner begs them to let him stay, they decide to keep him around as a free maid, assuming that Warner would commit suicide after the trauma he has experienced. So Warner is allowed to stay and cooks and cleans after the Stones, who treat him poorly and insult his late mother. One day, Warner comes across the decanter that contained the poison used to kill Patrick. Warner then murdered Charles and Sasha. That night, Warner serves Grace dinner. Grace inquires as to where Charles and Sasha are and asks Warner to ring the dinner bell. Warner replies that he doubts they would hear it. He then reveals he knows all about their plot to kill Patrick. He then draws a knife on Grace, who screams out for Charles and Sasha to help her. Warner tells her they will not come. Grace asks where they are, to which Warner implies they are the very meal she has on her dinner table. Warner then kills Grace by stabbing her to death. Warner then went on to becoming the owner of a night club which wold develop and sell drugs to many of the club members. Carl Tenpenny and his unit C.R.A.S.H would always overlook the Count's criminal activities. After Valeska left to return to Moscow Russia, the Count immediately became a manager. Category:Lieutenant Category:Associate Category:Valeska Crime Family